


New Kid [Junkers x Reader] High School AU

by BabyPandu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Compersion, F/M, Gothic, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Punk, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPandu/pseuds/BabyPandu
Summary: Moving to a new school after some family struggles you cant manage to find anything but bullies in your first week. That is until a pair of boys decide that they want to help you.





	New Kid [Junkers x Reader] High School AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm alive. This is kinda a short drabble. I plan on updating ALL of my writings soon. Specially junker ones. I havnt played overwatch in a long time now, but i still love these two to death!!

“-Maybe if school wasn’t such a headache, mate, I would give it a better chance.”  
I raised a brow to Jamie, rolling my eyes as we made our way down the nearly empty halls. “That’s not how it works.”   
It was only a month or two into the school year, and things were already back to normal. Senior year hadn’t changed much, Jamie still tried to find any excuse to not do his work, and I was stuck trying to tutor his sorry ass.   
It was the end of the day and the school was cleared out by now, I had been going through our calculus homework with him. We took until seven pm, but he finally started to vaguely understand the concepts before him.   
The school was normally completely empty at this time. Everyone left was the pot smokers in the bathroom, and the kids who liked to play video games but didn’t have their own computers in the computer lab. Then there was Jamie and myself in the library.   
So when I saw this small shape of a girl scurry around the corner and push through me and Jamie, it was a bit startling. Jamie and I shared a confused glance at one another, aching the small body disappear around another corner of the hall. She had a hood of her black sweat shirt up, so unfortunately I didn’t get a good look at her with the height difference.  
“Who was that?” I mumbled.  
“No idea mate, never seen ‘em before. She looked right banged up though.”   
Jamie and I stood there watching where she had vanished before continuing on our way. Jamie continued with his usually nonstop rambling. Though, while we walked I heard talking, seeing down the hall, we passed a group of the pot smokers. Gabriel Reyes and his gang, they were laughing like mad men in a circle, looking over something in his hands. I gave a hum, looking away as we left the school.  
“You coming over tonight?” I asked Jamie.  
“’Course, you think I’m going back home?” He laughed. 

 

The next morning went by just as dry as usual. Though lunch when Jamie met up with me, he was pulling us away from our table in the back of the cafeteria.   
“What’s going on.”  
“I found us a friend, Mako!”  
Leading me outside, and around the building was a broken lunch table from inside. Sitting at it was the girl from yesterday. Hood still up, no lunch before her, instead she was pick at the paint on the table, chipping it to come up. 

I huffed, following Jamie and sitting at the table. She looked up, giving us a glare. Getting to see her now, she was pretty beat up like Jamie said. Her lip was busted into a pretty bad looking fresh scab, her right eye was swollen nearly shut, with another large bruise on her check bellow the beat up eye.   
I expected her to speak, tell us to go away. But instead she shooed us with her hands. Like we were rodents on the table.   
“You don’t got any lunch, mate, can’t just leave you foodless now can we?” Jamie said with a bright grin.   
Jamie popped open his lunch box, pulling out a sandwich and holding it out for her. She looked confused, shaking her head and getting ready to get up to leave.   
“Aw common, don’t’ leave. Uhh, I got some pringles too, or maybe a Twinkie?” He asked, holding his lunch box open for her. She paused for a moment, features softening as she shook her head, signing something in sign language before running off.  
“You know what she signed?” I asked.   
“She said no thank you…” He sighed.   
“ I see… How did you know she was over here?”   
“Found her in my last class, apparently she was the new student that just started this week. I tried to talk to her when I could, but she wouldn’t talk…” He sighed.”She’s probably gonna be hungry. Ya think we’ll see her after school again. Maybe I could save something for her and treat ‘er then?”  
Despite his sometimes over the top demeanor and hatred for anyone but me, the boy had a heart. And with the likely hood that she was bullied or having a hard time in a new school, Jamie could relate and didn’t want her to go through that.  
“Sure, eat your sandwich though. You need food too.” 

 

The rest of the day just seemed like anticipation for after our study hour. Jamie and I seemed to have the same idea, we packed up about ten minutes early and made our way out of the library. Just like I suspected, down the hall with Reyes and his gang, they were surrounding someone.

“Common, if you want us to leave you alone dearie, you have to at least ask us nicely- don’t make hand movements at me.” Amélie’s voice came. 

“Why did you even come back today? Oh, did you want this back?” Reyes laughed, holding a wallet high above his head. 

I was ready to step in, but to me, and I think everyone’s shock, her little face popped out, a right hook causing Gabe to stumble back a bit. They glared at each other before Amélie and Sombra held her against the wall.   
I took my step now, reaching forward and pushing Gabe back pinning him against the wall. He glared and yelled at me, to be expected. I grabbed his hand and took the wallet from his hand. Turning I glared at the girls pinning her.   
A perk of being nearly seven feet tall at 17 was the fact no one fought me, and no one questioned me. The girl dropped her and she stepped back.   
“Leave.” The word came a little more hostile than I meant, but it got the job done. Muttering some offensive slurs under their breath they left.   
The girl was hunched up on the ground, face hidden as she hugged her legs to her chest. Jamie looked to me with pleading eyes. I sighed, and he and I sat before her. I slid her wallet across the floor towards her. Even though she appeared a lot like Jamie and I, black loving and rather goth or loving the dark. The wallet was a plaid pink pattern.   
“I think this is yours.” I said simply.   
It took a moment, but she reached out blindly to grab it, not looking up. She was probably crying and ‘too tough’ for us to see it.   
“Hey… it’s not too late to take this if you want it.” Jamie said, taking off his backpack and pulling out the Twinkie from his lunch box. He held it out for a minute or two. “Common, I want you to have it, you’re probably starving.”   
Slowly she looked up, Face more banged up than yesterday, and her head was bleeding pretty badly. Tears streamed down her cheeks, eyes blood shot. Hesitantly she reached out and took the treat from Jamie. It didn’t take her long to open up the rapper and start to slowly eat. Hiccupping in tears as she ate.


End file.
